A Betting Man
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: When Peter and Wendy are forced to work on a school project together, Peter makes a bet with his friends, telling them he will win over her heart. Only problem: Wendy hates Peter. Will the bet cause Peter to lose Wendy when he's finally won her over?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan in any way, shape, or form.**

**Okay, so I've read stories like this before (you know, like Peter Pan, Wendy, and the gang are all at school)**** and some have been alright and others have been AMAZING! So I wanted to add mine to the mix.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Welcome to Neverland High. Proud home of the Crocodiles.

School Colors: Green and Gold

Unfortunately, were also the home of…

… The Pirates, gang number one, bullies who'd transferred over from a neighboring school

… The Lost Boys, gang number two, the popular group of guys here, that try to get into every girl's pants

… The Mermaids, the cheerleaders, enough said, let The Lost Boys and The Pirates into their tiny little skirts whenever they so please

… The Fairies, popular, smart, pretty girls who always have a real guy, not a stupid one from one of our school's two gangs

… The Indians, the only people with enough guts to stand up to the Pirates and Lost Boys

… and then there's just me. I don't fit into any of the groups. I'm just Wendy.

Where do I fit in?

* * *

Class project assignment time. The worst possible time at this school I already hated enough as it was. I raised my hand and smiled sweetly at the teacher.

"Is it possible that we could do this project with out a partner? Like, _alone_?" I asked.

"Wendy, Darling," Oh, how I hated the way she used my name like that, "Where would the fun in that be?" The teachers didn't understand me. No one did, except for my only two friends, Belle and Lily, and my brothers, John and Michael.

Belle and Lily were what most people would call social butterflies. Belle was a fairy and Lily was an Indian. They knew everyone at the school, and through some strange miracle, I managed to snag the two of them for my best friends. It's too bad that none of their friends like me.

Belle was, in all ways, stunning. She was tiny, five foot nothing at the most, with cute features like her bright blue eyes, made even prettier with her makeup, and shining, curly blonde hair that reached her waist. She, even being a freshman like me, always had a guy hanging off her arm, none of whom lasted for more than two weeks. Her personality was as lovely as she was. She was kind, generous, and sweet but both Belle and I knew that she had a very mean side that only arose when she was jealous. But Belle rarely had anyone to be jealous of.

Lily was also beautiful, but quite the opposite of Belle. She had straight chocolate brown hair with natural red highlights that only showed when she stood in the sunlight. Her dark eyes matched her tan complexion. She played basketball, the sophomore star of our Varsity team, and her five foot eight height certainly helped her. Lily had guy friends, most liked her, but to her they were only friends. There was Peter, Thomas, James, Collin, Sam, Smith, and many more, but never once had I seen her with a boyfriend. Belle and I blamed "commitment issues."

And then there was me.

I was fair-skinned with plain, dull brown hair at a mediocre height of five four. There was nothing even remotely special about me. I hated being myself and wished I could have more like my two best friends. No one thought about me very much, giving them reason not to like me. You can't like someone you don't know.

"Now, class to avoid any possible distractions and late projects, I've already picked your partners for you." Cue the groans from the dimwits I am ashamed to call my classmates. I made no sound, but this particular piece of news was worse for me. It meant I had to talk to someone, one of those shit-for-brains who didn't understand what I had to go through.

I turned around in my seat to look at Belle and Lily. The two of them apologized to me with their eyes.

"The list is outside. Please check it after class or after school and make sure to talk to your partner before you leave campus." A million hands seemed to shoot up at once.

"Peter," the teacher called. The cocky boy relaxed in his chair a bit and smiled his signature little smirk that was barely noticeable, yet it still made most girls' hearts flip.

"What are the minimal requirements for this project?" The teacher sighed.

"Peter, you need an A to pass this class. For you, there are no minimal requirements. You need to exceed at this, go above and beyond my expectations…"

"That doesn't answer my question." Cue the teacher's exasperated second sigh at the failing student.

"A visual representation with at two examples and an instructional video to teach the class about your assigned unit."

Each of the pairs had been assigned a unit from our textbook to cover. They had to teach the class about it to help review for our final. It was stupid for this class to even be doing. Most teachers gave out review packets, but not ours. No, she had to make us do a project.

The rest of the class passed painfully slow, for each and every one of us, eager to see who our partner was to be. At long last, the shrill bell rang in my ears and the class flooded out around me as I collected my things, Belle and Lily waiting for me.

"I hope I got partnered with James!" Belle squealed excitedly. "He's so cute!"

"I thought you though that he was 'so last year,'" Lily retorted.

"But have you seen him this year? Oh my God, his hair is amazing and when I saw him in that hat the other day I nearly fell over!" Both Lily and I rolled our eyes.

"Stinkin' fairy can't make up her mind," Lily muttered under her breath, so quietly it was only audible to me. Lily removed her Ipod from her pocket and began untangling her headphones. We walked out of the classroom together, and turned to look at the partner list, where most people had disappeared from, having already read their partner's name.

"James!" Belle exclaimed happily. "This is going to be so much fun. And he's decently smart, so we're sure to pass."

"Collin, a Lost Boy," Lily said with no real enthusiasm. "He's cool, I guess."

I scanned the double-spaced, font size ten list for my name. I found it right next to the one person I prayed not to be with, Peter Pan.

Peter Pan was a Junior, and failing our Algebra 3-4 class. He was cocky, sometimes too much for his own good, and wrestled on the varsity team. His anorexic girlfriend often made snarky comments that should have offended me, but didn't. Her name was Amber; she was a cheerleader.

We referred to the cheerleaders as "the mermaids." Why? The judgmental group of nine was always seated on the ledge of the large fountain, constructional pride of our large outdoor campus, that sat in the middle of our school's courtyard. Boys, every single one of them, flocked around them hoping that maybe they would choose him. But the mermaid didn't have boyfriends, they had hookups. The guys didn't seem to mind this little fact.

Peter Pan was the leader of "The Lost Boys." I hated their whole group with a passion. They were the tight jeans wearing skaters with the straight hair that covered their eyes, the boys that every girl dreamed of having. They often pushed girls too far, only to break up with them a week later. Lily was friends with all of them, but they never dared cross her. Peter Pan was the worst of them all. He was undeniably handsome with his bright blue eyes that drove girls wild, and muscles, including a rumored six-pack, probably gained from wrestling practice. Amber was only his latest achievement, their wild escapades already famous throughout the school. But quite honestly, I wasn't interested in how Amber whored herself around when Peter's pants were down.

The Lost Boys hated The Pirates, half of our school's football team, bullies who'd transferred over from Wilhollow High when it was closed. James, a senior and Belle's latest crush, was the leader of them. Smith was his right-hand man. Their group didn't actually differ much from The Lost Boys, only their dress separated their girl-catching ways. The Pirates tended to dress more Oxford preppy like, with semi baggy jeans and button-up shirts and polos that showed off their strong arms and their hard abs under their shirts.

They were rivals mostly because they were competing for head of the school. Girls were like points to them, how many could they get? Whoever had the most girls at the time was the current head of the school. I didn't keep up with that sort of thing, but Lily and Belle and everyone else at the school was, and according to the rumors, The Lost Boys were currently in the lead, by _a lot_.

"Peter," I groaned out his name again. Belle and Lily smiled to themselves.

"He's cute," Lily said. Lily rarely talked about guys like _that_. I rolled my eyes.

"He's a dumb ass. I can't do this project with him. We'll never pass!"

"Wendy Darling," said a voice from behind me. "That's no way to talk about your new partner." The voice was all-too familiar. I turned around and pressed my left index finger to my temple.

"You better not screw this up for me, Peter," I threatened him, not making eye contact with him for fear of getting lost in his. I might have hated him, but damn he was hot. "Or I swear I'll make you pay."

"How so?" His finger was below my chin, forcing my head up to look up at him. "How are you, Wendy Darling, going to make me, Peter Pan of The Lost Boys, pay?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I can promise you, your life will be a living hell." I jerked my head from his hand and walked away, Belle and Lily following closely behind.

"Wendy!" Belle's voice daintily called after me.

"Wendy freaking Darling! Can you slow down?" Lily shouted.

"I can, but I won't!" I walked faster.

"By The Mermaids Wendy! Why didn't you go out for track?" Belle cursed.

"Or sign up for a power-walking marathon or something?" Lily added. Finally, I stopped. Lily and Belle ran into each other as they tried to stop beside me. They picked themselves up, each holding her hand to her head.

"I hate Peter Pan," I grumbled.

"We know," they replied in unison.

"How can I do this? He's not single…"

"But he cheats on Amber all the time and she couldn't care less."

"Wasn't finished, Belle, thanks," I admonished her sarcastically. "Anyway, he's not single, but I'll be spending more time with him that his girlfriend does, and damn is he hot and, oh, did I mention that I hate him?" I looked at them wide-eyed. "And he's going to bring me down with this stupid project! I need an A! How am I going to pull this one off?"

"I'm not quite sure if you'll ever like him, but this is me we're talking about, so obviously, I have a plan," Lily replied with a wave of her hand. "Belle, we have some serious work cut out for us. Lunch, the usual spot, and we'll go over the plan." The three of us smiled in unison and as I wrapped my hoodie tighter around my slim, curveless figure, we all headed our separate directions to our next class.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**I would love to hear all of your thoughts!**

**And Peter and Wendy WILL be together in the end.**

**Pretty, pretty, pretty please hit that fancy little button and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own Peter Pan.**

**Sorry for the delay guys. Hope you like this. It's basically the same chapter as the last one, but in Peter's point of view.**

* * *

**Peter POV**

Welcome to Neverland High. Proud home of the Crocodiles.

School Colors: Green and Gold

But here, there's more than just crocodiles, we're also the home of…

… The Pirates, our rival gang, the notorious leader James has his eyes on a certain Wendy Darling

… The Lost Boys, my gang, the one I lead, the head of the school

… The Mermaids, the cheerleaders, easy sluts

… The Fairies, the girls who are too smart to let themselves fall victim from my gang or The Pirates

… The Indians, the only people who stand up to me

… and then there's Wendy. Wendy Darling is unlike any girl I've ever met before. She doesn't belong to a group.

My name's Peter. I rule this school. And I think I'm in love with Wendy Darling.

But my eyes are not the only ones that follow Wendy's every move. James Hook also had his pig-eyes desperately set on the lovely girl, probably only because I want her and he wants to keep her from me.

James Hook is my bitter enemy, leader of rival gang The Pirates. Why are we rivals you might ask? We were fighting once, at a young age I might add, over some trivial little issue. I kicked him, harder than I thought. The blow was aimed for the chest, but he reached out with his arm to block me and my foot met his wrist. The impact paralyzed his arm from the elbow down on accident. His hand was now permanently dysfunctional. He couldn't so much as move his pinky finger. And so The Pirates and Lost Boys were formed, and since then it's been constant competition and fighting.

I pulled my attention back to my current class, Algebra. I hated Algebra. I was failing the class with a fifty-seven percent. Wendy Darling, freshman, was the top of this class with a ninety-eight point seven percent. Her friends told me. She sat in the second to last row with her two right hand girls, Belle and Lily, while I sat in the front. I hated not being able to just look at her, with her stunning beauty, like I could in the other classes I had with her.

Sometimes I felt pervish when I checked out Wendy like I did, but it's not like I could just not. She was beautiful and the fact she didn't see it herself made her all the more attractive to me. I suppose I should have felt at least _something_ when I was unfaithful to my Mermaid of a girlfriend, Amber, but never once did I feel a single thing.

I wasn't going to lie; Amber was a complete whore. She did anything I wanted her, and sometimes even didn't want her, to do, no matter how it would affect her reputation. TO say the least, she didn't even have much of a reputation, at most not a very good one. She'll let any guy, even if she had a boyfriend (the unlucky me), with a dick and a way with words into her tiny little miniskirt. I hated it.

Amber was tall, although shorter than I was, blonde, wore way too much makeup, and skinny with a massive fake chest. I'm pretty sure she was anorexic or bulimic. Most guys found that attractive or hot, but not me. I only dated her because almost every single one of The Pirates wanted her, and dating her gave me the edge in the competition that I needed.

Our Algebra teacher was rambling on about a project she was excited for, probably because she didn't have to teach anything. The teacher pointed at someone in the back. I recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Is it possible that we could do this project with out a partner? Like, _alone_?"

"Wendy, Darling," the teacher excitedly clapped her hands together like an excited schoolgirl. "Where would the fun in that be?" I hated our teacher almost more than I hated this subject. Wendy didn't look all too thrilled with our teacher either.

"Now, class to avoid any possible distractions and late projects, I've already picked your partners for you." Slight pause. "The list is outside. Please check it after class or after school and make sure to talk to your partner before you leave campus." I raised my hand tentatively. Not only did this project sound incredibly boring, but also it sounded like a hell of a lot of work.

"Peter," the teacher called. I could tell she was reluctant to call on me because of my notorious reputation but she did anyway. I relaxed and smirked ever so slightly.

"What are the minimal requirements for this project?" The teacher let out a really heavy sigh. I knew that she didn't like me. Not many teachers do.

"Peter, you need an A to pass this class. For you, there are no minimal requirements. You need to exceed at this, go above and beyond my expectations…"

"That doesn't answer my question." The teacher sighed at me again and I had to fight off the bubbling urge to laugh in her face.

"A visual representation with at two examples and an instructional video to teach the class about your assigned unit." That didn't sound too bad. Especially if I had a smart partner, who I'm sure the teacher had enough mercy to give me.

When the bell rang, I exited the classroom to check the list with Collin at my side. There was a large group of students huddling around the list, either excited or depressed with their new partners. I saw my name next to Wendy's and smiled to myself.

Collin was so excited about having Lily as a partner I swear that he nearly shit his pants. He's had a little schoolboy crush on her for a long time. A lot of us had a one point.

I knew Wendy wasn't going to be all too thrilled at having me for a partner, but she had better get used to the idea. I saw her, Belle, and Lily hanging out by the classroom door, waiting for the rest of the crowd to disperse before they checked for their partner's names on the list. Belle was talking, Wendy was laughing, her bright smile lighting up her sweet face, and Lily was rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Peter, you coming to Physics? One more absence and you'll have an automatic fail, man."

"I'll be there. I just need to do something real quick. I can afford another tardy." Collin nodded and headed off to Physics, another class that I completely hated.

I left the area around the list as well and started off into another hallway. I needed to talk to Wendy.

"Peter," I heard Wendy say. She didn't sound too enthused. That was an understatement; she completely hated me.

"He's cute," Lily said. I almost laughed at her. Lily rarely ever talked about me like that, so it was sort of a new thing for me.

"He's a dumb ass. I can't do this project with him. We'll never pass!" We were going to pass; I was going to make sure of that. I would do more work than I'd possibly ever done in my entire life.

"Wendy Darling," I began, "That's no way to talk about your new partner." Wendy twirled around, her soft hair landing on her shoulders.

"You better not screw this up for me, Peter." She pointed her finer at me accusingly. "Or I swear I'll make you pay."

"How so?" I placed my finer beneath her shin, gently making her make eye contact with me. "How are you, Wendy Darling, going to make me, Peter Pan of The Lost Boys, pay?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I can promise you, your life will be a living hell." She refused to make eye contact with me. Her head jerked away from my hand and she walked as fast as she could away from me, Belle and Lily hot on her heels. That certainly was not the way I saw this conversation going in my head. I heard the bell ring, and decided that I should probably get to the office and get a late pass. My feet dragged behind me as I walked. I wasn't happy about how any of this was going. Ms. Jackie, the school's office attendant, knew me all too well. She sighed, scribbled a few words and signed a pass for me, and handed me the pale yellow slip. I took it and began to go toward my Physics class. I wasn't looking forward to sitting next to Amber, my bitchy girlriend, or explaining to my friends why I was late.

I handed the teacher the pass and she went to go enter something in her computer. I took me seat next to Amber, whose plastic smile was radiating as I sat down.

"Hey Peter." God, why did I ask her out? Her voice makes me want to get sick and honestly she doesn't live up to half of the reputation she brags about.

"Hey, Amber," I replied, not ver happy about being inclined to have to even talk to her.

"Amber," The teacher said. "You're needed down in the counselor's office." She pouted and got up with her purse and Physics binder. Thank the Lord! Collin moved from his seat next to Thomas and sat next to me. The teacher didn't even notice.

"So, what did Wendy think?" He asked.

"She was all too excited."

"She hates you." I thought about it and decided that he was very right.

"Yep, she does. But I'll make her love me by the time we're done wit this project."

"Bet on it?" Thomas had a sort of obsession, or maybe addiction to gambling. A good friend would not encourage these "unhealthy" habits, but me, being the best friend I am, I am living off all of my friends' strange habits.

"Yeah sure. What am I betting?"

"If Wendy does fall in love with you, I'll give you my car." Thomas' family was rich, but that wasn't the only reason I liked the kid. Thomas himself owned three cars. "If she doesn't, hmmm… What do you think is equivalent for my car?"

"I don't know."

"How about asking Gabe out?"

"Gabe? The bitchy girl that looks like a man?"

"Yep, that's the one. You have to go out with her for two months."

"That would be a living hell, so you better be sure you're willing to lose your car." I thought about it. It was a fair bet. Or so we thought. Some people would disagree. Actually, _most_ people would disagree. But to me, the car was just a bonus of me winning. I was going to have Wendy, which was better than any car.

"Fair enough." Thomas stuck out his hand and I shook it. Bring it on.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Now you know the bet. My friend did this once and he got into some seriously deep shit when the girl found out. Of course the bet wasn't for a car, it was just for some guy's old skateboard.**

**So yeah, I sort of know what I'm talking about in this story. But only sort of, because I only got about half the story from my friend.**

**Anyway, I liked this chapter but I thought it was too short so I'll try to make my chapters longer. The next chapter should take place during lunch and there will be a scene when Peter tries to sweet-talk Wendy a little bit.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'd love to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of its characters.**

**Okay, firstly, sorry for my lack of updating. Honestly, FanFiction is not really that high on my list of priorities right now, not to mention that I haven't even felt inspired to write lately (You can blame a messy breakup for that. Dirty, rotten cheater… So, if you are going to hate someone, I beg to you hate my ex, not me!)**

**I really need to find time to start updating my stories again. Writing in general hasn't exactly been a top priority for me at the moment. I have a very important violin audition coming up (If I make it, I'm going to NY!) and I'm playing in qualifiers for a nationwide junior golf tournament… Busy me. I'm going to camp soon, but I promise you wonderful readers that you guys are still important to me and I will get updates up, even if they take me a while.**

**Happy reading!**

In case you were wondering, I decided to make a list of the Pirates and Lost Boys. I figured about sixteen Pirates and thirteen Lost Boys. If any other important group names need to be made those will be taken care of later. If there's any confusion or if you catch a mistake just let me know. All of them might not show up in my story, but if they do this is just to avoid any serious confusion. (On your part and mine haha)

**Lost Boys:** Peter, Thomas, Collin, Sam, Jack, Jake, (Jake and Jack are twins) Tony, Riley, Ryan, Blake, Zach, Chandler, Aaron

**Pirates: **James, Smith, Ryder, Brody, Zane, Will, Mason, Austin, Evan, Jasper, Chase, Michael, Jett, Xander, Hunter, Ian

* * *

**Wendy POV**

As much as I was not looking forward to lunch and no doubt listening to another one of Lily's infamous foolproof schemes, I really wanted to be out of Spanish class. Ms. Winchester hated me the most out of all of the teachers at the school. It's not that I was a bitch to her, or that I didn't even work in her class and did the homework. I dutifully did both. She hated me because I never talked and on an even more rare occasion, I never smiled. Ms. Winchester was all smiles, all the time. Attitude was the most important thing to her, and mine was basically a zero. When I'm not with my friends, I don't have much of a personality. I give people the same blank stare, the same expressionless face, no particular attitude, and only if needed, I could use my monotone voice.

The small speaker above the classroom door is the machine that I worship, the beautiful noise of the ringing bell being the thing I wait through each one hundred and five-minute class for. The sound of the bell is actually really annoying, but it's never mattered to me. I can't stand each and every one of my classes of complete and utter hell so the bell is like music to my ears. I was staring at the small, white speaker now, waiting the last few seconds of class for the bell to ring already. I had the timing down. The bell would ring when the second hand had just passed the seven. In three… two… one… RING!

I had timed it so perfectly; I was able to be out of the classroom door before anyone else had even thought of packing up their things in their backpacks. My backpack was slung loosely over one of my shoulders; I wouldn't be carrying it long anyway. I sat my backpack down under "our" tree, a large oak that's been here since before the school was even built. I grabbed a hold of one of the branches and easily swung myself into the tree. I did gymnastics at one time, so I was god at things like this. I sat down in the crevice of where the branch met the large trunk of the tree as I waited for Belle and Lily.

I saw them approach and give me their signature eye rolling.

"Get down, Wendy. You know as well as I do that Belle can't climb up there!"

"Hey!" Belle shouted in reply as she lightly punched Lily's arm, obviously not causing any real harm. Lily shrugged.

"Just get down, Wen." I jumped from the tree branch and landed skillfully in from of the two of them. "Very nice. You don't do any sports but you sure have potential." I gave Lily the _"you're kidding me, right?"_ stare and then sat myself down at the base of the tree.

"Plan?" was the only word I decided to speak.

"Oh yeah. Well, it's not as brilliant as my others have been in the past, but it'll surely work. We have to get you a boyfriend, Wendy, a pirate boyfriend. It'll get into Peter's head and surely get him jealous. Anyway, Wendy, here's the bad news…" Oh boy. That's never a good sign. "You need a makeover. And this isn't coming from Belle. This is coming from me, Lily. Sure, I'll put Belle in charge of that little step, but seriously Wen. You need to take care of yourself."

"I do!" My protest was beyond weak.

"No, you don't! You've owned that Goddamn hoodie since the fourth grade. It barely fits you and has holes in the elbows! The _elbows_! I can't remember the last time you combed your hair and you almost never eat." I couldn't deny that. She was right. I wasn't in exactly the best condition. "I'm not saying you have to go dye your hair and buy a whole new wardrobe, I'm just saying that you should fix yourself up a little bit."

"Oh!" Belle was getting overly excited, as always. "Maybe just like one or two new pairs of jeans, American Eagle is having a sale you know, and a few pretty tee shirts or something? And by the Mermaids, you definitely need a new jacket! And I've got makeup covered…" Lily chuckled at Belle's newfound enthusiasm.

"Sounds good Belle. You've got that part covered. I'm going to have to teach you how to talk the talk and walk the walk. You need to let Peter know that you're unattainable, but make him want you even more."

"I thought the point was to be able to live with Peter for a few weeks, not make him fall in love with me," I replied.

"It's alright. He's already halfway there anyway." I would have asked her what she meant, but there was really no need for her to explain. "You could have the hottest boy in the school, plus every other boy will lust after you too? Doesn't that sound great?"

"I don't want to steal your life Belle. I have my own."

"Not a very good one. You don't talk to anybody Ms. Darling, and frankly, we're getting tired of it. You need to break out of whatever shell you've created and get over whatever's holding you back!" I wanted to retort with something witty, but I was fresh out of comebacks, not to mention that everything she was saying was completely true. I'd been this way since before I can remember and I now agreed when she said that I needed a change. I was up for it.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go through with your ridiculous plan. You know, this doesn't guarantee me a Pirate boyfriend if we're referring back to what you originally said."

"Oh, trust me, as soon as we fix you up a bit, every one of the Pirates and Lost Boys will want you," Belle not so helpfully assured me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't believe I'm going to go through with this." I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eye, it was all too easy to see who was approaching: Peter Pan. "Shit," I muttered to myself. He wore his signature cocky grin and was flanked on either side by two lost boys: Collin and Thomas.

"What do you want Peter?" I groaned, not even having to look at him as he sat himself next to me.

"I only want you Ms. Darling."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Peter. I don't really give a damn what you say right now, because I'm not really in the mood for talking."

"Aww… come on Wendy. Just talk to your partner for a few minutes. He really wants to talk to you. Please?" From my peripheral vision, I caught a quick glance at him, which turned out to be a big mistake. His bright eyes were wide and he was smiling his charming smile. Damn you, Peter Pan.

"Okay, you have about thirty seconds to make a valid point or I walk, Peter."

"That's all I need. But I do have one requirement." He paused as a smirk drew up the corners of his lips. "We talk _alone_."

"Hell no!" I shouted, perhaps a little too loud. "Not going to happen. _Ever_. Period. Got it?" Peter shook his head, still smiling. Why did he have to be so childish?

"Aww… come on Wen. We're going to be alone when we do our project, obviously." He had a valid point.

"Don't you ever call me Wen again. Got it?" He smirked. "And I'm not seeing this conversation going anywhere unless it's the two of us alone, so I guess I'll talk to you." I placed my hands behind me on the grass and pushed myself up. Peter offered me his hand, but I smacked it away.

Peter led the way, leading the two of us into one of the abandoned hallways. It was lunch after all. Who would want to hang out in a hallway?

"Wendy," he started. He turned toward me and backed me up against the wall, placing his hands on either side of my head. "Wendy Darling."

"Whoa, personal space issues," I said, pushing against his chest slightly. He didn't budge. "Look, I don't know who you think you are…"

"I don't think. I know. I _know_ that I'm Peter Pan and I _know_ that you are very attracted to me right now, but I _know_ that you would never admit that." I glared at Peter.

"You know nothing, especially about me," I retorted quickly.

"That wasn't denial." Peter smirked.

"I wasn't admitting it either. Had I denied it, you would have thought the same as if I had admitted it. That's the funny thing about the responses you force me to give you. You always get the meaning that _you_ want."

"Of course I do. It's part of being me." I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me before I slap you and walk away? Because I can certainly tell _you_ that this closeness," I gestured to him and me, "is _not_ working for me."

"I certainly think it's working for me." He pushed himself a little closer to me. "But if you're uncomfortable…" He backed up so he was a few feet away from me. "I really want you to like me Wendy." I rarely met his eyes, I knew that I would be just like the other girls who fell for him if I did. I looked up anyway. His eyes looked the sincerest I'd ever seen on anyone, especially on him.

"Look, no matter what I think about you, we're going to have to work together on this project. We both need an A. You especially, because you can't pass the class without it." He grimaced. "That's probably why the teacher paired you with me. Either way, if you're willing to work and actually _do_ work and we do get an A on this project, I'll like you enough. Okay?"

"I want you to like me more than just enough to deal with me Wendy. I want to be friends, at the very least. Hang out for reasons other than this stupid project and after the projects over, just because you like being with me."

"Sorry, but I can't make promises like that."

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. I hope my updates get a little more frequent.**

**Thank you amazing readers for sticking with this story and for all of your inspiring, wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they all mean to me! Every time I read one they just make my day a little bit better.**

**Well, you get the idea… =D**


End file.
